Two More Girls
by KT Ichijouji
Summary: Two more girls join Tenchi's gang and cause a whole lot of trouble!!! Funny! Please R&R!


Hey peeps! It's me, KT, bringing you another terrifying story of "My friends and I get sucked into an Anime world!" Oy, I should make this crap into a series or somfin'.........  
Anywho, hope you like.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a 15 year old girl was free falling from the sky towards the ground.  
  
'Oh man, oh man, I'm going to be Katie-pancake here in a second!' She thought. Suddenly, she felt a warm wetness all around her. She struggled to breathe, but she couldn't. She realized she must have landed in a lake. She struggled towards the surface. She reached the surface and took a deep breath. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and realized that she was in some sort of giant Japanese furo. There were plants everywhere.  
  
"Nani?" She whispered to herself. She recognized the place, but she couldn't remember why. She headed for the nearest edge and climbed out. Once she was out, she began to shiver. She headed for the door and listened, making sure there wasn't anybody out there. There wasn't. She walked out into a living room. The TV was on, muted. There was a large window with a view of a gigantic lake next to the TV. She decided she would go outside and ring the doorbell, saying she was lost and she fell in the lake. She got outside and rang the doorbell.  
  
'Oh man, I'm gonna have to think of one hell of a lie to tell these people.'  
  
"Coming!" Came a strange voice, almost like the person had a horrible stuffy nose. The door flew open and standing there was a young teen, perhaps 12, with bright pink hair held up by a long purple ribbon. Her eyes were bright green, and she wore khaki shorts with purple tights underneath. She had on a purple shirt with a cream colored sweatshirt underneath. To top it all off, she had a blue cloth belt around her waist. Katie's eyes widened in amazement.  
  
'NANI!?! It's Washu!?!?!?' She thought.  
  
"Who are you? And why are you all wet?" Washu asked. Katie gulped.  
  
"Well, I got lost looking for the Masaki shrine. The next thing I knew I slipped and fell in that lake," She jerked her head behind her. Washu smiled.  
  
"Let's get you inside and dried off, shall we?" Washu said. Katie smiled and shivered. Washu dragged her inside and beckoned her to the couch.  
  
"Sasami! Could you bring me a towel?" Washu yelled. A girl with aquamarine ponytails appeared in a doorway.  
  
"Ok!" She ran upstairs.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Washu asked. Katie broke out of her trance.  
  
"Oh, pardon me! My name's Katie," Katie blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Katie, eh? I like your name, kid. Oh, thanks Sasami!" Sasami handed Washu a towel.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" Sasami asked playfully. Katie shivered again.  
  
"Her name's Katie and she's lost. Could you fix her some green tea?" Washu asked.  
  
"Sure! One order of green tea, coming up!" Sasami skipped away, humming a catchy tune.  
  
"She sure seems like a nice little girl," Katie said. Washu nodded.  
  
"And she makes a mean meal, lemme tell ya!" Washu said happily. Katie chuckled. Washu tossed her the towel. "Here kid, dry yourself off. I'm gonna go fetch you some extra clothes. Sit tight, and uh, if someone teleports in front of you, don't be scared. It's just Ryoko," Washu rushed off into her lab. Katie laid down on the couch. This was just too much.  
  
'Oy! This is very weird,' She thought as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Mmmm........." Said a very cat-like voice. Katie recognized it immediately. It was Ryoko.  
  
"I wonder why Sasami's making tea? Oh, well. Better go investigate, hehe." Katie assumed Ryoko was grinning devilishly at this point. She knew she'd jump at the chance to cause mischief. It was then Katie realized how tired she was. She closed her eyes and listened to the hum of the television. Just as she was drifting off, she heard a loud screech from the kitchen. She sat up quickly in time to see Ryoko chasing a very scared Ryo-ohki outside with her sword.  
  
"I'll teach you that my tail isn't a carrot! Come back here you little bastard!!!" Ryoko screamed once she was outside. Katie started laughing as Washu walked in. She shook her head.  
  
"That Ryoko, always getting into trouble. Well, here are your new clothes. I'm not sure that they'll fit you, but let's hope for the best. The bathroom's over there, across from the stairs," She pointed to the place Katie was in earlier, "Don't be surprised if it seems big." Katie got up and went into the large bathroom. She locked the door behind her. She found a mirror and did a double take.  
  
"No freakin' way!" She was a cartoon! Her gray eyes were huge and, well, bubbly! Her nose was pointy and her face was nearly symmetrical. Her hair, to her surprise, was short, green, and spiky. She was wearing a black silk kimono that was dripping with water.  
  
*SPALOOSH!!* Katie whipped around and got hit with a wall of hot water.  
  
"Holy shitters!!!" A voice screeched. A small figure was thrashing about in the water, screaming out every foul word that was known to man. Katie ran over to the source of the splashes and facevaulted. It was a girl with shoulder length gold hair. Her red and green eyes flashed dangerously as she waved her arms around frantically. It was Lynx, and she was in waist deep water.  
  
"Uh, Lynx? Just......... stop moving for a second." It took everything she had not to laugh. Lynx blinked and stopped moving.  
  
"Oh." She blushed and climbed out of the furo. Katie shivered once more and opened her mouth.  
  
"So, did you fall from the sky too?" She smirked.  
  
"Yup. So......... Where are we anyways?" Lynx asked. Katie grimaced and began walking towards the big mirror.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you........."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Well, that's chappy numero uno!!! And this is to thank you for puttin' me in a lot of yer stories, Lynx! Just tell me if I make you an @$$, ok? ::Laughs evilly::  
  
\ /  
\ /  
\/ See down there? There's a button that says "Submit review". NOW CLICK IT!!!! 


End file.
